Thea Stilton- The Secret of the Fairies
by Angel princess RavenQueen
Summary: Thea Stilton and the Thea Sisters are on an expedition to the fantastical Land of Erin. While they are searching for a missing friend, they learn that the land itself is in peril! The mouselets are ready to help. On their journey, they encounter fairies, pixies, and other magical creatures- some helpful, buy some out to trick them! Can the Thea Sisters save the Land of Erin?
1. Proluge

Thea Stilton- The Secret of the Fairies

**Here, this is the information about The Land of Erin. This is not a story yet!**

* * *

><p>The Land of Erin<p>

The Land of Erin is a fantasy land where magical creatures live. They are similar to creatures from the fairy tales of Ireland and other nearby lands. Some of their names and abilities, however, are unique to this strange world.

**Pookas: **_These mischievous creatures can change form. They most often appear as a black horse with shining eyes._

**Lake Fairies: **_They protect the secrets of Erin. They speak only in riddles, and if you can't answer, they will freeze you for a year!_

**Goblins: **_Always causing trouble, goblins have long noses and pointy ears. They live in the Canyon of Sounds, and they don't like intru_d_ers_.

**Green Pixies: **_They live on the banks of the river in the Canyon of Sounds. They try to be helpful but sometimes get mixed up._

**The Yum Fairies: **_ They are excellent cooks, but think twice before sitting down at their table. Fairy food comes at a price._

**Leprechauns:** _These fairies are shoemakers, famous for their skills. When they aren't working though, they like to play tricks._

**Gnomes:** _These kind fairies live in the Enchanted Forest. They are small, with pointy hats and shoes._

**Banshees:** _These fairies are very beautiful but always sad. They live alone, and you can find them by following their cries._

**Gurdians of Treasure:** _These greedy goblins will do anything to get treasure. They live in the Gray Marshes._


	2. Study, Study, Study!

Thea Stiton- Secret of the Fairies

**Study, Study, Study!**

At Mouseford Academy, the most difficult time of the year had arrived: exam time! The Thea Sisters were busy studying for their Economics and Statistics class.

Nicky closed the book in front of her. "I can't keep my eyes open any longer!" "Tell me about it." Violet yawned. "I'm going to bed. You can't succeed without sleep,"

Colette added. "Or cheese," Pam said. I need a sandwich." Violet sighed. "I need a little more time. I just don't feel confident," she confessed.

Nicky patted her on the shoulder. "You'll be fine, you'll see." Paulina was busy scribbling numbers in her notebook. "Don't you want a break?" Colette asked.

I have to study this formula," she replied. Her friends said good-bye and left the library. Paulina buried her nose in her book. When she looked up again, she saw the

rising sun through the window. How long have I been studying? she wondered. She walked to the window to feel the crisp breeze on her face. When she looked down,

she saw... me, Thea Stilton! I was getting ready to teach a class on Undersea investigation techniques. Oh, let me introduce myself! I'm a Special correspondent for my

brother's newspaper, _The Rodent's Gazette, _and I sometimes teach at Mouseford Academy. I was just returning from a dive, so I was still wearing my wet suit. My mask

and flippers definitely looked out of place in the garden! Curious, Paulina joined me outside. "Good morning, Thea!" she said smiling. "Good morning, Paulina," I replied.

"You're up early today." Paulina yawned. "Actually, I haven't slept at all." I noticed the books she was carrying under her arm. "Studying for exams?" I asked. "Exactly.

And Professor Datamouse is very demanding!" she said. I smiled. "Cheer up! I have a fantastic surprise for the next semester. Paulina's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Really? What is it?" "I'm going to be teaching a special class on investigation under the sea," I revealed. "I spent some time inspecting the ocean floor around the island.

There is evidence that these waters might have held a very interesting past." "Can we all take the class with you?" Paulina asked. "Will we be able to dive and discover

these mysteries for ourselves?" "Of course!" I replied. "This is fabumouse news!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to tell the others." As I watched her run out of the garden,

I thought about how lucky I was. The Thea Sisters were such enthusiastic students! I'm always happy to spend time with them. I had a meeting soon with Octavius de

Mouses, the headmaster of Mouseford Academy, so I headed to my room for a shower. As I opened the door, I saw that someone had slipped a Letter underneath it.

Who could have sent it?


	3. A Request for Help

Thea Stilton- Secret of the Fairies

**A Request for Help**

I picked up the envelope and started at it, speechless: It was from the Institute of Incredible Stories (I.I.S).* On the corner of the envelope, I saw the symbol of the

Seven Roses Unit, one of the most secret departments in the I.S.S. Recently, I took a special test to see if I could join the department- and passed it! But I had just

started my training. This was the first time they had contacted me. I quickly opened the envelope and began to read. . .

_Dear Thea,_

_The Seven Roses Unit needs your help! _

_Nina, one of our most promising agents,_

_recently began studying Irish legends._

_Twenty days ago, she left for Ireland to_

_conduct research. We haven't heard from _

_her in a week. It's as if she has vanished!_

_I need you to help me find her. If you accept,_

_call me for details at the number on the back_

_of this paper. Nina's life could be in danger!_

_Sincerely,_

**_ Will Mystery_**

**_Seven Roses Unit_**

I immediately dialed the number. "Will, this is Thea Stilton." "Thea! I'm so glad you called," he replied. "Well, I had to. Your letter sounded very urgent," I said. Will

lowered his voice. "I know you have just begun your training," he said. "But this is an emergency, and I know you have exactly the skills we need to solve this

problem." "You can count on me!" I said confidently. "What can I do?" "I need you to go to Ireland to find Nina, the agent who has disappeared," Will explained.

"The last time we heard from Nina, she said she was on the brink of an important discovery," Will continued. "We know that she was exploring some ancient ruins on a

rocky island near cork. Since you are my investigate journalist, we're hoping that you can track her down." "I'll do my best," I promised. "You said Nina vanished a

week ago. Where was she last seen?" "Northeast of Cork, in Dunmore East, a town along the Irish coast," Will replied. "An I.I.S Agent will be waiting for you at the

Dogwalk Inn. I will give you an envelope with instructions for reaching your destination and recognizing your agent." "I'll prepare to leave immediately," I promised.

"I'll look for your envelope." I flipped my phone shut and began to pack. What if Nina was in some kind of trouble? There was no time to waste!


	4. Top Secret Mission

Thea Stilton- Secret of the Fairies

**Top Secret Mission**

My ears perked up when I heard a cough outside my door. Was someone spying on me? I opened the door and saw Ruby Flashyfur walking down the hall, talking on her

phone. Ruby was a student at the academy. She loved to be the center of attention and to cause trouble for the Thea Sisters. But she was basically harmless. I closed

the door and finished packing. Then I put on my Seven Roses pendant which I had received when I became an agent. I was ready to go! But first I had to say good-bye

to the Thea Sisters. I found them by a classroom waiting to take their exam. The mouselets were early, as usual. They're very responsible. When they saw me with a

bag on my shoulder, they looked surprised. "Thea!" they all exclaimed at once. "Hello!" I replied with a smile. "Where are you going?" Paulina asked. "Unfortunately, I

have to leave early," I replied. "I'm on a top secret mission for the I.I.S." The Thea Sisters started talking all at once. "How exciting!" "What's the mission?" "We should go

with you!" "I must go alone," I said firmly. "The mission is for the Seven Roses Unit, a top secret department. Besides, you need to take your exams." Suddenly, I smelled

very strong perfume. I turned to see Ruby Flashyfur peeking around the doorway. How sneaky! "Hi, Ruby," I said, and she jumped in surprise. "Shouldn't you be

preparing for your exams?" Her face turned red with embarrassment. "I was just. . . I mean . . . um . . ." I shook my head. "Ruby, when are you going to learn? It's not

nice to stick your whiskers into other rodent's business." Ruby turned around and left in a huff. "Let's go into the Reading Room," Colette suggested. "It will be empty at

this hour, and we can talk without prying ears listening to us." "We went to the Reading Room and closed the door. "Will Mystery, the director of the Seven Roses Unit,

contacted me," I explained. "He asked me to find a missing agent named Nina. She vanished under mysterious circumstances." "But you can't go alone!" Paulina

exclaimed. "You might find yourself in Danger," added Violet. The other Thea Sisters nodded in agreement. "Don't worry about me," I assured them. "I can do this on my

own." I took a quick look at my watch. "I'm sorry, but I really must run. Good luck on your exams!" The girls waved good-bye as I rushed outside and down to the dock. I

had to take the first boat to the nearest airport. I was ready for my adventure to begin!


	5. Ireland, Here I come!

Thea Stilton- Secret of the Fairies

**Ireland, Here I come!**

When I boarded the plane, the flight attendance handed me a magazine. I took it from her and opened, and an envelope slipped out. It was from Will Mystery. It

contained a photo of Nina and directions to the place where I was to begin my search. I stared at the photo. The I.I.S. was counting on me to find her. Was I u[ for the

challenge? As the plane soared through the sky, I planned my strategy. After a while, I looked out the window. I gasped in surprise at the marvelous view below me.

Green fields toward a deep blue sea . . . It was Ireland! "How gorgeous!" I exclaimed. After we landed in Dublin, I rented a car and began my journey to Dunmore East,

the village where Nina was last seen, I carefully made my way along the narrow, twisting road. The curves took me along the cliffs by the sea. I kept my eye on the water

as I drove; it looked like there might be a storm. The waves sent high plumes of water up onto the cliffs. Finally, after a few hours, I reached Dunmore East. The tiny

village was tucked in Country Waterford, northeast of Cork. The village was lovely: a charming cluster of fisherman's cottages built on a bay neat a small dock. When I got

out of the car, an unexpected gust of wind almost knocked me of balance.

*In Ireland, vehicles are driven on the left side of the road. To make it easier to drive, the steering wheel is on the right.

There was no one around to ask for directions, but the town looked small enough. I walked down the road, looking for my destination. The delicious smell of something

baking hit my snout, and I followed the scent. Then I heard a strange squeaking noise. I looked up to see a wooden sign moving in the wind, with the name of the place

it marked painted in green: _DOGWALK. _I had arrived!


	6. Showdown!

Thea Stilton- Secret of the Fairies

**Showdown!**

While I was busy solving mysteries in Ireland, the Thea Sisters were facing the mystery of their Economics and Statistics exam. Paulina checked her notebook one last

time. "Are you worried about the exam?" she asked her friends. "You bet!" Pam replied. She took some cheese crackers from her backpack and started to munch

nervously. Professor Datamouse opened the classroom door. "The exam is about to start." "Just one second!" Colette exclaimed with alarm. "I forgot to put on my

perfume! I can't face this exam without the proper fragrance."She took her favorite perfume, Mousey Sighs, from her purse, and spritzed a few drops behind her ears.

"Okay, now we can go in," she exclaimed with satisfaction. The friends smiled with amusement. There was nobody like Colette! Now they all felt a little less nervous. They

entered the classroom and found their desks. Professor Datamouse stood in front of the room, holding the Test papers in his paws. He passed out the tests. "Let's

begin!" he announced. The Thea Sisters scanned their papers. There were twenty multiple-choice questions followed by ten difficult-looking word problems. They

suddenly felt nervous again. The room was quiet as the mouselets got focused. Pam's stomach grumbled; taking tests always made her hungry! Paulina anxiously tapped

her pencil on the desk. Colette took a deep breath, letting the scent of Mousey Sighs calm her nerves. Violet twirled the ends of her long hair, and Nicky scribbled furiously

on her paper. "Time's up!" Professor Datamouse finally announced. The students all put down their pencils and handed in their papers. "How do you think you did?" Nicky

asked her friends once they were in the hall. "I couldn't solve the last problem," Colette said with a frown. "If you answered the rest, then you should be okay," Violet

pointed out. Nicky grinned. "You know, now that we're finished with our last exam for the semester, we should surprise Thea," she suggested. "It sounds like she was

given a tough mission, and she could probably use our help." The Thea Sisters looked at one another and smiled. "Great Idea!" Pam exclaimed. "Let's call Will Mystery."

Paulina suggested. "He can help us find Thea," The friends ran off to call Will. They were on their own mission now- to find me, Thea Stilton!


	7. On the Open Sea!

Thea Stilton- Secret of the Fairies


End file.
